This love is WRONG
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: Chris and Max are twin brothers both had lost there mother at birth, but that doesn't effect them much anymore, they are both gay but one of them hides it, later on in their life they learn that they are the ones who are supposed to be wit eachother even if it is wrong, it feels so right
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up guys its steelmoore2 back with a new story, This love is WRONG, I am going to warn you now this is a full blown brotherxbrother story, full on twincest and that's it, with the usual drama I like to add in as you know from my usual stories**

 **For this spotlight shoutout I'm gonna be doing TheLoneAlphaWolf and his amazing story New Love, Kate and Garth's marriage demolish Humphrey and Lilly's hearts. Leaving both of them in emotional pain and distress, the both go and try to find someone new but end up finding out that they are made for each other. But what will happen when Garth and Kate break up. Will Humphrey and Lilly marry and stay together as their love is pure and meaningful, or will they go back to the loves they once had for Kate and Garth, this is a absolutely amazing story and I really want you guys to check it out and his other stories. He is an absolutely amazing author and deserves to be known for it**

 **Now for the usual shoutout, please go and check out my friends NoRoleModelz98, Kellylad13, and Omegajackwolf, and their amazing stories**

 **No POV**

 _August 24th, 2021 Austin Children's Hospital, Austin, Texas 1:14am_

"You're doing great honey, only a few more pushes and our second child is here" the man says to his wife that is in labor giving birth to their twin sons, the woman screams in pain again as she pushes for the final time and the second child is born. The man holds her hand, his in sight pain as she was squeezing it. HE goes down to kiss her and she says to her husband "Is it over" and he says yes and kisses her again, until a loud long beep is heard through the room, the heart monitor he turns to shows a flatline, he starts yelling her name and trying to wake her up as the nurses and staff rush back into the room along with a few security officers. They pull him out of the room, as he is screaming and crying, his wife's name leaving his lips over and over again. They take him to a office so he is alone, and after almost half an hour the doctor comes into the office, his old friend doctor Chap, Elliott. He walks over to his friend and he pulls him into a hug saying he was so sorry but there was nothing that they could do, she had passed away. The man breaks down crying into his old friends shoulder, the hug between them showing the bond they have had since high school.

He looks up to his old friend Elliott and says "Was she in much pain" Elliott looks at him and says "Allen, she was not in pain, only from giving birth to your kids, Lilly is up there watching you and them and would want you to raise them and re marry, she would want you to be happy and move on with your new children, and remember if you need help, me and Stacy are always, me and you're sister love you" and then pulls him back into a hug "Thanks Elliott, I'm happy that you are the one my sister ended up with all those years ago" Allen says

 **No POV (15 years later)**

Allen wakes up form the dream he has constantly turning over In the bed and hugging his new wife Christina, his first girlfriend, after everything had happened almost fifteen years ago she came to live with him and the twins, she wakes up looking at the clock seeing the time at 6:04am and rolling over to give him a slight kiss on the lips. They both thought that the love they had for each other back in high school had ended all those years ago, but as she was there to take care of the twins while he was working they grew close again and ended up having the old fire rekindled between them. Now her and Allen, along with the twins and her daughter that she had whenever they got back together, not from him though, from her ex husband. Well they all live back in Canada, in the house that Brock and Janice had left to him before they passed away. They both sit up at the same time and she says "Good morning babe" as he stands up out of the bed and stretches "Good morning to you, how did you sleep?" he asked her.

In the room next to theirs Max the black furred twin wakes up, the white stripe going down the middle of him wakes up to his alarm clock, he rubs his eyes and turns it off sitting up on the bed and grabbing his phone, he had two hours before he had to go to school with his twin brother, the pure white wolf with his fathers eyes, Chris. He sits up in the bed and unlocks his phone, going to Facebook like he does every morning and seeing the post that the night wl had posted, a few making him laugh and the rest he skips because they are boring. He lays back down and sighs, first day of school...again he thinks to himself as he receives a text from someone, he opens the phone and sees its from Tyler, his boyfriend. He opens the message and reads it with a smile, he text him back

 _M: Well good morning to you as well babe_

 _T: How did you sleep babe_

 _M: I slept well, after that little text session we had last night, there's no way I couldn't_

 _T: Oh yeah, it was nice and hot, just how I like it ;)_

 _M: Well I'm gonna have a shower and get ready, love ya see you at school_

With that Max put down his phone and got off the bed heading over to his dresser and getting his clothes and heading into the bathroom that was located in his bedroom. Two rooms over his brother was awake and showered already, he had always been a early riser, usually getting up at around five in the morning and going to sleep around five in the morning and going to bed around midnight, after playing video games with his online friends. He sits on his bed looking at his Instagram and smiling when he sees a stupid post that shows nothing but pure bull shit about pot, he goes down into the comment section and says what he usually does whenever he sees something like this "Are you fucking retarded" then closing the app as he gets up and goes over to his dresser, grabbing out a box and opening it, pulling a tightly rolled blunt out and setting it in his ear before heading out of the room and downstairs to the living room to see Christina in the kitchen cooking "Hey mom" he says walking up behind her and hugging her.

She smiles turning around and kissing his cheek "Morning darling" she says then turns back around as he pulls a lighter out of his pocket an sparing it pulling the blunt form his ear and about to light it "Now it may be legal...everywhere now, but I don't like the smell in my house, going outside is the only rule and you know that" turning back to face him, her hand on her right hip and it slanted slightly. He sighs and puts the lighter out setting it back in his pocket and setting the blunt back into his ear. She smiles at him and turns back as he goes and sits in the living room, his sister Regina walking down the stairs in her usual outfit, SLUTTY, or at least that's what he thinks whenever he sees her.

She goes into the kitchen with her wireless headphones in, she grabs a bagel and then walks out of the house and you can hear her car start and rive off as she heads to school early, this is her last year of school and then she's already got a scholarship to college. She is getting a almost free ride for college. A few minutes after her Max walks down the stairs and sits down next to his brother texting away, his hair still wet from the shower he took, Chris tries to keep from looking at his brother, the tension he feels around him is intense to say the least, hes attracted to his brother and tries to hide it the best he can because his brother already has a boyfriend, but hes open about it. No one knows that Chris is gay as well, he hides it pretty well, even the guys hes tried dating in the past where all hidden from everyone, he is terrified what would happen if anyone knew, even with how long its been says the days of gay marriage being legalized and everything people still have stuff against gay males. It kills Chris because he wants to come out, he really wants to but cant, he has tried coming out but always ends up backing down because what would someone think if two twin brothers were gay, everyone would instantly think they do stuff with each other.

They both stand up and head to the door, they had decided that they would share the trip driving only one car unless one of them had plans and tonight, Max had plans with Tyler, so Chris got into the car he wanted, the 1971 Lamborghini Miura his dad got from a guy he met in jail back when he was a teenager. He gets into the car and looks at the tarp in the garage, he sighs knowing what it is, and the fact that is what he actually waned but Allen wouldn't let the beast go, no matter what he did. He looked at it one more time before looking behind him and backing out of the drive way at a right angle and putting the oldy into first and starting to accelerate, he pulls onto the highway and makes the trip towards the school, making it there almost half a hour later he pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the car as more and more students start to flood into the school, he sees them all and starts to get nervous like every year, he planned on coming out this ear. in fact he was going to but now he is debating due to the much larger student body then last year, he gets out of the car and heads inside the school, finding his friends which consist of mostly girls, now the weird thing about him is he is actually a male cheerleader.

He spends a lot of his time at the cheer practice taking the routines into his head and then practicing them at home whenever he can, he is a real loner though, he is always nervous around a large group of student. When he was young he was diagnosed with social anxiety, so he is constantly nervous when he is at school, so they made it easier by putting hi into smaller classes then the rest of the student body usually would be. He gets up and leaves the cafeteria as he starts to feel the anxiety kicking in, he goes to the library and sits down at one of the many tables, pulling his backpack off of him and getting his phone out, he opens it and pens the app for the digital library for the school. He rents a book he actually hasn't heard of before called Maximum Ride by James Patterson and starts to read it being hooked within the first paragraph of the book.

 **Alright so I hope you guys love this story idea and cant wait to see the next chapter, please review this chapter, I want full criticism in the comment section I wanna know what you were felling and how all of this you personally think this should go but like usual remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	2. School and the begining of a date

**What's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another chapter of This Love Is WRONG. I hope you guys love this chapter and cant wait for the next one.**

 **For this spotlight shoutout I'm gonna be doing NoRoleModelz98 and his story Living With Kate. This story explains the pure love and passion between Zachary and Kate the wolf, that's right its a feral to human story. This story has heavy feeling and makes you want to cry at times. Now one thing I have to say is, in the last chapter there is a passage that he wrote that actually saved my life, I was in severe depression and after reading it, I was in tears but not sad tears, tears of happiness for realizing that some things are never the right answer, no matter what your going through. And like I said when I left FanFiction, just last week, I planned on not coming back for a long long time, but I went back and read this story again and it helped me get right back to my old self. This is an absolutely amazing story and it deserves to be praised and shown for the message that it gives. The biggest message being no matter your race or sexuality if its what and who you love, don't feel bad about it, don't hide it. Be yourself and don't let the world bring you down, no matter what happens in your life you will get through it and you will move on, even if it takes a month, a day or a year. You will get better.**

 **For my usual shout out I'm gonna being doing just one friend Kellylad13, he means a lot to me and is in a lot of trouble right now. He's been bullied recently and is in a state of mind that everyone wants him to die. I hope all of you go and message him on here or on Kik the_writer345 and try to help him as much as possible. He's one of the few people I have left in my life, and I need him here.**

 **Chris's POV**

By the first bell of school I had already read a quarter of the book I was reading, Maximum Ride. It's quite a interesting read, I especially love the Human-Avian hybrid's, it's rare to be used ever but it makes a fascinating read. I finally hear the bell and shut my phone off, placing it into my right pocket and standing from the table I was at, the librarian waves to me and I wave back before exiting the library and heading to my first class. I walk into the hallway and rush to my first class on the other side of the school, I get to the room and sit in my usual place in the back of the class. the teacher walks into the class and all the rambunctious teenagers calm down and take their seats including Michael, god he is almost as attractive as Max but just missing the toned armed and then he would be perfect. I looked him over once and then hid my face with a blush as he turned to me, my heart started to race immediately and I felt myself getting the slight sweat I get whenever I start to get anxious. It was very low, the amount of anxiety, but it was there and always will be. I kept my face hidden as the blush slowly receded from my face and I started to do the work I was given, it was just some stuff to show what we learned last year but I had it done within a few minutes.

I set my pencil down before looking around the room and my eyes locking on him again, they always do, I try to talk but the words just don't come out and I give up. I was so shy, I am so shy and I hate it so much and that's why I cant even get a boyfriend...why cant I be like max, he's a boxer dropper (The gay guys will know this) I sighed and sat back in my chair, pulling my phone from my pocket and opening the library app back up. I started to read the book again and just as I thought for the rest of class I was caught up in it and didn't hear anything or even think of anything else other then what was happening. (I'm not spoiling anything in the book he's reading because its a personal favorite of mine) I finally heard the bell again and sighed as I placed my phone back into the exact same pocket, almost as clockwork and then standing. I took my work up to the desk and set it in front of my teacher and he smiled at me, I smiled back and then walked out of the room heading to my next class which was in C-Hall on the other side of the school...again. I sighed and started power walking over there. I made it just as the bell started and sat in the back of the class, as I always do and always will

* * *

(So I accidentally put this line in and I don't know how to get rid of it, lol, sorry about that.)

 _ **Time skip, lunch period**_

I walked into the cafeteria and was heading to the lunch line when I realized the length of it, I didn't mind the line it was just the amount of students in here in general. I knew what it was going to do but I didn't want to have an attack, I got to the line and stood there, realizing they were serving pizza I sighed and thought of the combination between teenagers, weed, and pizza. The number one combination if you ask me, I realized that's why there was such a large group of students in here today, I hope its not like this every Monday. I started to feel a little anxious and my hands were slightly shaking along with the usual little sweat pellets I get whenever I start to feel like this. I pulled my phone from my pocket and turned on my Bluetooth headphones, I hooked them up to my phone then opened up Spotify, me and my dad share one so I listen to a lot of the music he would've back when he was our age. I go to the rappers playlist and go to Macklemore, I select the song Cant hold us. One of my personal favorites from this artist ( Irl as well, love this song) I start to listen to the long chorus in the beginning of the song and enjoy the relaxing tone to the instruments that are only playing. Then the vocals start and I catch right along with it keeping up with him and almost going faster, I smiled and then started to notice a lot of the students turning there heads to me, I used the music to stay calm and honestly I knew this would happen as soon as I started listening to the song, it always does.

I saw a few students nod to me and a few beat there heads along with my rapping, it made me smile and then I saw a student with a single ear bud in start to come towards me, he was wearing pink jeans and a black AC/DC T-shirt, it was Michael, he walked over to me and was rapping along with me, I took out one of my buds so I could hear him and we both kept going along with it, the cafeteria had gone silent other then for the two of us but neither of us seemed to notice as we stared into each others eyes and continued on with the song, keeping the flow and speed perfectly synced together in harmony. We both finished the song and I was breathing quite heavily, my throat and lungs were on fire as the room exploded into a applause, I looked around and blushed, while rubbing the back of my head in nervousness. I didn't feel anxious anymore though, I felt different. Joy. I was happy, I guess because I had final felt accepted by the fact they were cheering instead of shooting me and Michael down like a lot of people would. I smiled to him and he smiled back, I felt flustered by it but I lived seeing him do it, towards me of all people. "Damn nice job, Chris. I didn't know you could rap" he said to me and I nodded "I enjoy it, and I didn't think you would listen to the same music as me and my father do"

"Its the same stuff mine listens to, I love most of it" he says with a chuckle and I smiled again. "Wanna sit together Michael" I said keeping my face slightly hidden and he agreed to it, we walked into the kitchen and got our pizza and also burgers because they had both today. We walked over at an empty table and sat down, I started up a conversation about mux=sic and that was pretty much all we talked about the entire time at lunch. I had a smile on my face the entire time, as we were approaching the end of lunch period I felt something playing with my feet I peeked under the table and saw it was Michael, he had his shoes off and was rubbing my feet with his. I blushed and took my shoes off and started playing back with his, I looked over to him and saw him blushing as well. I was enjoying it, the sneaky little game of footsies under the table. I heard him giggle slightly as I hit the bottom of his foot, I targeted that area after that and had him almost laughing, he was about to break whenever the school bell rang to say lunch period was over and it was time for class. I slipped my shoes back on and was about to walk out of the cafeteria whenever someone stopped me, it was Michael he looked worried and held me there until everyone was gone, whenever everyone had left the room he sat down and looked at me "Did you need something Michael?" I asked him and he looked up to me "I um I don't know how to say it...I'm still in the closet..." he says, his voice fading as he does. I blinked a few times and then looked at him "Your gay, I didn't know that...I'm still closeted as well" I say with a blush and he leans over to me, he kisses my cheek and then looks away

"Would you maybe wanna go out some time Chris" he asked me, and then hid his face. I smiled and moved his hands from his face, my heart was beating and my hands were getting a little sweaty, this had never happened to me before. I didn't really know how to react but I did know what to say "Yes" I said and he looked over to me and had a shocked expression on his face "Really..?" he said and I pecked his lips slightly "Does that answer it" I said and he nodded and grabbed my hand "I know things are a lot different from when they were whenever our parents where kids but I'm still afraid to come out...im afraid of judgement" he says and I look into his eyes and rub his back "I know how that feels...im the same way" I said and he looked at me, from the look in his eyes I could see he was seriously terrified of what might happen if we were caught, he looked straight into my eyes, I could see he was looking for a solution and I think I had one "If we go on dates...we could always go to the next town over and then no one there would know us" I say and he smiles and nods "I'll pick you up at 7...if that's alright" he ask me and I nod and kiss his cheek before running to my next class

 _ **Time skip, 6:30pm**_

I hopped out of the shower and put on the black jeans and long sleeve white button up shirt and a dress jacket and vest because I don't know where we are going yet so I haven't decided vest or jacket yet, I sprayed on my cologne and then walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I went over to my mirror and put my mane into left side swivel and the smiled at how I looked, I was also wearing my black bots to keep the color scheme. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to see mom and dad sitting in the living room along with Regina, Max and...Tyler, Max's boyfriend. I tried to creep through but then someone whistled towards me and I turned around to see everyone looking at me and to here Max say " Looking good bro, going on a date or something" with a chuckle, I grinned and said "Yes I actually am, now if you'll excuse me, she will be here in a few minutes" I lied saying it was a girl. Max had a look of shock and then smiled and yelled "Finally, took you long enough to go on a real date" I smiled and walked over to him, he opened his arms for a hug and I punched his arm and then laughed, he laughed as well and Tyler sat there with a confused face "That's how we hug babe" Max said and looked over to me punching me back, I chuckled and waved to the just as a 1999 Skyline GT R34 pulled up, it was almost an exact replica of the one that Paul Walker drove in 2 Fast 2 Furious and I was stunned, I walked over to the car and got in quickly on the left side, the steering wheel was even on the original right side as if we were in Japan. I smiled and rubbed the interior of the car, I looked over to Michael and he smiled then leaned over and pecked my cheek

"I'm guessing you like the car" he asked and I nodded, I tried to speak but wasn't able to. he chuckled and started to drive out of the neighborhood. I saw how he was dressed and I was right to choose a jacket because he had a tie and everything on, I didn't expect it. I smiled and pulled my jacket on over my vest and decided to just leave them both on because I like how they looked together. We got to the highway and I saw him smile and look over to me, "Wanna be like O'Brian from FAF and go down this road like he would" I smiled and looked to him "Hell yes" I said and he smiled as well, the glimmer in his eye showing me that I could trust him, he kicked the shifter into 3rd and took off down the roadm by the time he got it into 5th gear we were going almost 200mph and I was laughing, from fear and from pure and utter happiness.

We pulled into the next town in about half the time it would usually take and I had never been here before, I looked around taking in the sights and noticing that this must have been a pretty expensive town. After about 15 minutes we pulled up to a nice looking restaurant and when he pulled in front I realized it was the...Starlit Rooftops! This was a five star restaurant and he is bringing me here. he pulled up and a valet came over and opened his door, he took the keys and then Michael came over to my side and opened the door for me, he put out his hand and pulled me up. We connected our arms with our elbows and walked into the restaurant, the door way was absolutely beautiful, painted a bright white with purple lights heading into the door. We walked through the two sets of doors and into the building, a man approached and stood behind a computer "Reservation for Edwards, Michael" Michael said and the man nodded and grabbed two menus leading up the beautiful marble staircase and to the top floor of the building, there was black lights through the area and a glass roof, the stars and the moon being out in full making it a perfect atmosphere as we were seated t a table. The beautiful oak table had Oak chairs with a wool cushion. I had my seat pulled out for me by Michael and then he pushed it in, he retreated back to his seat and we were asked for our drinks, we gave the waiter our drink order and then started to go over the menus. I could easily feel my submissive side coming out in full force and already knew that I would practically do anything that he asked me to at this point, but if the night continues like this, I can see a real relationship here and I feel I would love it.

 **Well ihope yo guys loved this chapter of This love is WRONG and cant wait for the next one, I know I cant, is the date gonna go well or end in an utter disaster. You'll have to wait to find out. but as usual and like always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


	3. Not what was expected

**What's going on guys it's Nero Kirigaya back with another chapter of This love is WRONG, it's been a long time since I updated anything and for good reason. I recently lost my living space and have been living in my car, I'm okay btw. I plan to try and update more but writing on my phone is something I haven't done in a while and will have to get used to it again so forgive me if I make mistakes in grammar and punctuation but I will be trying my hardest to keep this proper. And maybe a little heartbreaking.**

I gripped the arm of my chair as I felt Micheal's foot graze against mine under the red table cloth hanging from the table. A small shiver going down my spine as i knew what the motion meant, looking into his eyes I could see more then just a date in them and was starting to worry, but Micheal wouldn't do anything like that on a first date, would he? My eyes drifted to the waiter as he approached our table and set the food down in front of us, I had ordered the lemon tested salmon with a bouquet of oregano and thyme setting atop the salmon. Micheal looked at it and I looked over to the New York strip he had ordered, I could smell it from my position and it smelled delightful. I had thought of ordering the strip but the salmon sounded amazing. I grabbed my fork and quickly grabbed a piece of his steak that he had already cut and ate him with him looking at me as i tried to act innocent "What?"i asked giggling as i did and he smiled sticking his fork into my salmon and taking a piece making me giggle as well, his movements sassy as he did it.

After talking and eating our dinner over the next twenty minutes i was left giggling almost the whole night along with the occasion game of footsies under the table, I couldn't keep a smile off my face the entire time. I hadn't enjoyed a night out like this in a long time, this was also counted as my first real date as well. I looked to him at this point and smiled as he finished the last little bit of his steak. I sat back in my chair rubbing my slim belly under the napkin and giggling "This place has such good salmon" i said as he then turned his attention away from the food and nodded saying "Yeah it does, but i still prefer the steak, Iv'e been here a few times with my friends" I looked at him slightly confused but shrugged my shoulders to it not thinking. i smiled as the waiter approached and set the bill on the table, he picked it up and placed his card into the sleeve then calling the waiter over and handing it to him with a smile. The waiter then headed off to the back to pay with his card and he relaxed looking to me with a odd look to his eyes. "How about after this we head back to my place and just relax for a little bit before i take you home?" he asked and i shrugged and said "I don't see why we couldn't, no funny business though" i said with a giggle not knowing what could happen.

The waiter then brought the receipt back along with his debit card, we thanked the waiter and Micheal left a hefty thirty dollar tip on the table. We stood from our chairs and headed out of the restaurant , Micheal handed the valet his ticket and one of them quickly ran off to get his car. I listened as i then heard the sound of the R34 start up in the valet lot. I shivered a little to the sound of the engine starting. I looked over to Micheal and then remembered something he had told me and started to speak "I thought your parent didn't know you were gay?" he looked over to me with a smile and said "They left this morning and left a note on the table saying that they would be home next week. i didn't even know that thy were leaving,it was quite surprising"

I smiled slightly but also started to worry a bit, I remember my brother telling me f something like this happening to him and that's the night he lost his virginity. That's not what Michel was planning was it? No i don't see him doing that, he's not like that. I shook my head clearing those thoughts from it but i could feel it stinging in the back of my mind. I watched as the car slowly pulled around to us as Micheal started to walk around it feeling the sides and checking for damage. By the looks on the valets face i would say it's something that happens constantly because they didn't seem to be bothered by it. he smiled as he nodded his head and the valet handed him the keys, he handed the valet a 50 and said to split it with his coworker. Micheal opened the door for me and I climbed in slowly and sat down, sinking into the comfortable seat before putting my seat belt on. Michel climbed into the driver side of the car and sat down putting his seat belt on and placing his hands on the wheel.

He put it in first and drove away slowly, heading out of the parking lot and onto the main highway, then he let it rip. the turbos kicked in and we got up to 100 within seconds, the car was easily holding at high speed. i laughed as we started to slow down, we got down to a cruising speed at 55 miles per hour and i felt him pull my hand up to the gear shift and set it on there then placing his on top of mine. It made me smile more, just the little gesture had been so sweet and i didn't honestly expect it to happen. After a small amount of time we pulled up to a large house with a ate out front, he rolled his window down and put a code into a small keypad on the brick foundation for the gate, he turned to me and said " The code is 6529 if you ever wanna come over and see me when my parents aren't home. It happens a lot honestly" I nodded and the gate slowly started to open as he started to slowly drive in and head to the left. There was a couple of smaller houses inside the walls along with one large one set in middle. He pulled around and into the back behind the larger of the houses and pressed the brake in front of one of the smaller ones before hitting a button on the visor and the door starting to open in front of us. He slowly pulled into the large garage and headed to the left towards some older cars in the garage. The first thing i had noticed was the new 2036 Satire Venatiro. (I'll find a way to make a concept for this car. I have a few ideas but the year in this story is 2036 right now)

I gawked at the car as i heard him chuckle and say "That's my dads, it's his favorite and he doesn't let anyone else drive it" I looked over to him and said "I wouldn't either that's an expensive car" and then giggled after saying it. He smiled and opened up his door after he had parked near some of the older cars. I stepped out of the car and walked over to the door with him, he opened it and it was a long hallway that headed straight to the house. The architecture on the inside of the house was amazing. There was marble everywhere along with a Quartz kitchen counter set, it was pink and black Quartz and i couldn't help but look at the beautiful colors around the house. The stairs where made of marble as well but had a black carpet going down the middle of them to keep you from falling. We headed up the stairs and into a large bedroom. It want much bigger then mine was but it was nice.

He pointed to the bed and said to make myself at home. I watched as he walked over to his closet and then he looked at me and rubbed his chin before reaching in and pulling out a robe tossing it on the bed. "If you want to shower or anything feel free, i'm gonna go get the theater set up for us to watch a movie." i smiled and said " No I'm fine, I'd rather stay with you in case anyone is home" he nodded and cocked his head in a forward motion, I stood up and followed him. We walked down the hallway as we talked and he started to talk about his family "Well like you said, there is someone else home but its my older sister and my little brother and sister. But my older sister Tina is usually asleep by this time and she already put Lee and Sara to bed around the time i picked you up, so we should be alone and not have anyone bother us until you want to head home. You could call your parents and see if you could stay the night couldn't you?" he finished with that question and i started to feel a lot more nervous then i already did, if he's planning a lot more then i am then i can't stay here i'm not ready for anything like that yet, and i don't know him that well yet.

"Uh I don't think i can, my dad doesn't usually let me stay out overnight unless it's someone who's parents he's met and he knows as well" i said and that was the truth as well, he got that trait from his parents and wouldn't let me stay at anyone's house unless he knew them and they're parents. "Awe that sucks, well we can watch the movie and then I'll call you an Uber or something. I can't drive much more tonight I'm really tired" We got to the theater and it was a large room with about 10 large chairs that completely folded into beds from what it looked like. I went to one in the middle as he went over to the holo projector and grabbed a few cartridges and brought them over to me and said "Well you wanna watch a new movie or would you like to watch an older movie?" i looked at the holo cartridges in his hands and selected one for an old Jurassic Park from 1993 and he smiled walking to the projector and placing the cartridge into it.

He came back over to me and sat down next to me with some popcorn and a couple of sodas, i had no idea where he got them from but he had them and placed them into the snack tray on the couch. I sat back and started to watch the movie as he sat next to me and pressed a button as the chair leaned back partially making it a lot more comfortable. He slowly wrapped his arm around me and i kinda shook slightly because i didn't expect it, he smiled and i started to feel a lot more worried about what he actually had planned. I Felt my pocket and still could feel my phone in there and slid my hand in and pulled it out just in case i did need it. I felt his arm lower down my body and i pushed it back up to my shoulder. I could feel a little frustration from him after i did that, he kept his arm there and started to watch the movie as well. We got about half way through the move when i felt his other hand touch my thigh and slowly start to rub it, i pushed it away but he put it right back. When i pushed it away again he grabbed my hand and pinned it down.

I quickly tried to move my other hand but i couldn't, he was a lot faster then i was and grabbed it as well, i felt the couch starting to lay all the way down and i started to struggle "M-Micheal let me go" i said quickly and he leaned down "You really think I'm gonna let a body like yours not get to me on the first date? Nah im taking you tonight and your going to let me" i started to fight more as i processed what he said to me as i started to yell no over and over again fighting as hard as i could as i felt both of my hands be pinned by one of his arms and the other started to pull on my pants as i quickly kneed his groin and he let go as i grabbed my phone and ran out of the theater fixing my pants as i ran. I made it to the front door when i felt Micheal grab me from behind and cover my mouth, he picked me up and started to carry me back towards the stairs as i struggled to get out of his hold. I felt tears starting to leave my eyes as i struggled harder and harder to get free before i finally was able to kick his knee out from under him making him fall to the ground with me on top of him "Gahh you fucking bitch, if its gonna be like that ill do this the hard way" he said as i struggled still unable to get out of his arms.

I bit his hand and tasted blood as he let me go, i quickly ran out the door and to the gate. I put the code in and as the d gate slowly opened i squeezed through as fast as i could and darted down the road. I quickly made it to the outside of the neighborhood and sat down on the sign at the entrance pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialed Max's number. I explained as best as i could what was going on through tears leaving my eyes and my voice shaking heavily, after 20 minutes he pulled p next to me and hung up getting out of the car and running over to me as i continued to cry. He walked me to the car and helped me get inside. We quickly headed home and as we pulled into the garage i busted out of the car and ran through the house into my room. I could hear doors opening as i heard the garage door close and Dads voice yell down stairs. I knew max was going to tell him what happened to the best of his ability but i also knew it was really hard to understand me while i was crying. I heard foot steps head up the stairs quickly and knocking on my door, i could hear dad saying stuff through the door but i had it locked and with how hard i was crying i couldn't understand what he was saying. I slowly passed out with tears leaving my eyes, holding my pillow tightly as my eyes shut and i fell asleep. I knew dad wasn't going to leave my door until he talked to me, but i was to tired at this point

 **Well that's it for this chapter y'all, i know how it seems but it took me so long to get this chpater out becauee i couldnt figure out how i wanted the date to end and this is what i made happen. I hope you guys loved it and i can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it. but as always please to remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


End file.
